8th Brethren Court
Not To Be confused with: The 7th Brethren Court The 6th Brethren Court or The 5th Brethren Court Pirate Codex Commissioned by Ned Edgewalker If a rule in the code is broken 3 times, said person is evicted from the Court. 'Rules:' #Never frame a fellow pirate for something you did. #Treat all pirates with respect. Even lower levels than you, they are still your brethren. #Live, Breathe, Swear by the Pirate Code. #Every man to be called fairly in turn, by list, on board of prizes. #Keep Your Piece Of Eight, pistols, and cutlass clean and fit for service. #To desert the ship or your quarters in battle, You will be punished with death or marooning. #No striking one another on board, but every man's quarrels to be ended on shore, by sword and pistol. #Any man left behind stays behind. #The lights and candles to be put out at eight o'clock at night: if any of the crew after that hour still remained inclined for drinking, they were to do it on the open deck. #The captain and quartermaster are to receive two shares of a prize: the master, boatswain, and gunner one share and a half, and other officers one and quarter. #Every Pirate Lord/King is to be treated equally by everybody In the court. Same Goes for Non-Court Pirates. #Every Pirate Lord must present their Piece Of Eight at a meeting, or they will gain 1/3 or 2/3 Strikes. But if they we're already 2/3 they will be evicted from the Court. #No man to talk of breaking up their way of living, till each had shared one thousand pounds. If in order to this, any man should lose a limb, or become a cripple in their service, he was to have eight hundred dollars, out of the public stock, and for lesser hurts, proportionately. The Map & The Lords #Ned Edgewalker.: Lord of the Windward Passage #Captain Jim Logan: Unknown #David McMartin: Lord of Mar De Plata #Richard Cannonwalker: Lord of the Hinterseas Pieces of Eight The Lords Lord Ned Edgewalker Im Ned Edgewalker, Lord of the Pacific Ocean. Im honored to be in this court, as it is the 2nd court in a row ive been in. I hope to help the future of Pirates, and for the generations to grow. If you don't like that? Too bad. Why do I not care if you like it? Lord Jim Logan - Hey, I am Pirate Lord Captain Jim Logan. I hope to assist the next generation into making POTCO and the Wiki into a much better place then it is now, or in the past. I have a lot of experience with the Brethen Court, being a Lord in my brother's court, and ally of the 5th Brethren Court and King of the 6th Brethren Court Lord Richard Cannonwalker A notorious pirate hero of English origins, Richard grew up in England. In his late teen years, he turned to toilet-scrubbing along the Barbary Coast as a way to get his meals. However, he was eventually arrested by England for Piracy and shipped off to a Caribbean prison. After breaking free from there, he began a life of Piracy in the Caribbean, gaining a decent following and a decent reputation as a pirate in the Caribbean Sea. David McMartin - David McMartin was born on Tortuga. His mother was killed when he was very young, and his father ran off to join the British Navy. This left David and his brother, Johnathon, to fend for themselves. They were very poor, but a friend of their parents, Harold Griggle, took them in. He trained them how to handle a sword, a gun, and a grenade. As David got older, he decided it was time he set out to find his real father. One day he left without saying a word to his brother or Harold. David have many adventures, but had soon found the sad truth that his father had become a pirate hunter. David returned home only to find that Harold had died of a disease and that Johnathon, David's brother, had ran off to find David. David soon found out that his brother was captured and sentenced to execution. David attempted to rescue his brother, but ended up being confronted by his father, who assumed he had become a pirate, and was forced to hunt him down. David ultimately killed his father, and soon rescued his brother. As they both set out as wanted men, they decided it was time to fully dedicate their lives to piracy. They soon split apart, and David was left alone. After a while, his name began to get passed around the Seven Seas, and soon enough, he was met by Ned Edgewalker, a pirate lord. Ned offered David a seat in the 7th Brethren Court, and he gladly accepted. David was officially a Pirate lord. He befriended the other pirate lords, such as Jarod, Sharple, Johnny, and others. Then, the 8th Brethren Court was created, and David moved forth with a new era of pirate lords. Category:Fan Groups Category:The Brethren Courts Category:Pirate Lord Category:Pirates